Injectors are devices that expel fluid, such as contrast media, from a syringe and through a tube into an animal. An injector often includes an injector unit, usually adjustably fixed to a stand or support, which has a drive ram that couples to the plunger of a syringe to drive the plunger forward to expel fluid into the tube, or to drive the plunger rearward to draw fluid into the syringe to fill it. Usually the syringe is disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,031, which is assigned to the same assignee as this application, discloses a front-loading injector, and is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This injector has a pressure jacket mounted to its front face for receiving a syringe. A syringe having an open back end is inserted into the pressure jacket, and an umbrella surface on the front of the syringe, is coupled to the pressure jacket by a rotating motion. This same rotating motion causes the plunger in the syringe to couple to the end of the ram. The pressure jacket supports the side walls of the syringe against injection pressure during operation of the injector. After an injection, a reverse rotating motion unlocks the syringe from the pressure jacket and releases the plunger from the ram, so the syringe can be removed and replaced.
A second front-loading injector structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,858, which is also incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This front loading injector structure is similar in many respects to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,031, with the main difference that the injector of the primary figures (FIGS. 1-8) of U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,858, does not include a pressure jacket on the front surface thereof. Rather, the syringe is made of a hard plastic material which is deemed sufficiently self-supporting to withstand injection pressures. In the front-loading injector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,858, the syringe and injector, and the plunger and ram, are connected to each other by a single twisting motion, and disconnected from each other by a reverse twisting motion; thus, the connection and disconnection procedures are similar to that used by the injector of U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,858.
Both of the above-noted U.S. Patents show syringes incorporating locking structures for locking the syringe to the front surface of the injector, as well as a disc-like, annular sealing flange for contacting and sealing to an annular edge on the front surface of the injector or its pressure jacket. This annular sealing flange prevents contrast media or any other injectable fluid which might flow along the outside of the syringe, from leaking into the area where the ram exits the injector, and potentially fouling the mechanical systems inside of the injector.